Scream: Randy's Revenge
by PunkkRockerGurl
Summary: Right after the first murders, Randy and Sidney became GREAT friends. They took a car ride, only to get into a crash because of...another killer! UPDATED AGAIN !
1. The Car Crash

"What was that?" asked Sidney

"Shh... I have no idea...just be quiet and we should be all right." Randy said

Then a loud scraping noise slid across their torn up car.

"Randy! Oh my God! He's here. He's still here!"

"Listen, Sidney we're trapped inside this car. No one can get out...and no one can get in. We're perfectly safe. In every movie I've seen with people trapped inside a car, the only way they die is if the killer starts the car on fire, or blows them up."

"Great that's reassuring. You're a great help Randy."

"Hey I'm sorry, it's only the truth. "

Then a liquid went sliding across them. And the smell of gasoline filled up the car.

"Oh shit Randy. Do you smell that?"

"Umm... no I don't smell anything, Just relax, okay?"

"We're gonna die, aren't we?"

"Of course not Sid. I will never let anything happen to you."

Randy of course knew that they were probably going to die. The ghost-masked killer had just rammed their car up. It flipped upside down, and they were stuck in it. And now, they were most likey about to be blown up.

"Randy, look, I see smoke. He's already starting it on fire!"

Then Randy found a mini pocket knife. He started slicing up his seat belt.

"How do you like this you fucker! You are not taking me down!"

"Randy..help me!"

"Listen Sid, I'm going to get out of the car and stop the fire. Here take this knife and start tearing off your seat belt."

" Ok Randy, be careful. He's still out there."

Randy pushed his way through the window. It was easy getting out.

"Ok Sid, I'm out, are you ok?"

There was no answer.

"Sid? C'mon say something!"  
Still nothing.

"Please Sid, I can't lose you!"

"Hello, Randy, miss me?" Sidney's voice said from behind him.

Right when Randy turned he found out it was not Sidney who said that. It was the killer with the voice box.

"Oh shit!"

Then the killer plunged the knife into Randy's chest. He fell to the ground. The killer pulled him away from the car, right into an alley way. Then he proceeded back to the broken car.

"Randy! Randy, are you out there?" Sid cried out.

"Yes Sid, I'm right here give me your hand and I'll pull you out."

"Ok."

Right when Sid gave him her hand, he pulled her out so fast that the glass around the window cut up her sides.

"Oww Randy, be careful...

Then she looked up into the killers mask.

"Randy help!"

The killer took his knife and slit her throat. He threw her down to the ground and she died before she hit the ground.

He took the smoke ball that he got from the fire-work store and ran off.

10 MINUTES LATER

Randy felt a great pain in his chest. He was still bleeding a little. He remembered everything that happened. The first thing that he thought of was...

"Sid!"

He ran to the car, only seeing that his only secret love of his high school years was killed.

"Oh God, no Sid, you can't die now! You just can't! Don't worry I'll get him for you Sid! I swear I will..."


	2. A Talk With Stu

Randy is still out by the car. It's been about an hour later. He is so stunned about Sid's death, that he just sits there, hoping the killer would come back.

" Come on you son of a bitch ! I know you're out there, don't think you can take me on ?" he screamed as loud as he could.

Then something in the bush moved.

' Ha, I knew you woulkd be back. Now cme on out and we'll just see how tough you really are. he thought to himself.

Randy shoved the knife that he used to cut the seatbelt with in his jeans pocket. Then he proceeded on to the bush. When he pulled back the branches, he discovered...

"What the fuck ! " Randy yelled. For his ex friend, Stu was lying in the grass. A whole lot of blood was gushing from his stomach area. Randy was puzzled at first, because Stu and that bastard Billy had tried ti kill Sid. They were the killers a year ago. But, Sid killed Billy, and well, he thought she killed Stu, but he was obviously wrong.

"Randy...help me please." Stu whispered.

"Dude, you're fucking messed up! What the fuck happened to you? Weren't you dead? Who killed Sid? If it was you I'll fucking kill you right here!"

"Stop yelling, he'll hear you"

"Who, Stu, what the fuck is going on?"

" I'm really sorry about the murders and all, Billy said he was going to kill me if I didn't help him out."

"Fuck you Stu."

"I'm serious, I came here to get the police because Billy's friend is now trying to take his place. He wanted me to help him again, i played along, and, he told me about what he was going to do to Sid and...

"You fucking did this?"

"No, he did it, I was going to the police, I couldn't let him hurt you guys, is Sid dead?"

"No fucking shit Stu."

"Can you at least call an ambulance, I don't think I can last out here any longer."

"First, tell me who killed Sid."

"I can't he'll...

"Tell me now, or I'll fucking stab you Stu!"

"Ok ok, call the ambuance and iI swear I'll tell you."

"You better not be shitting me."

"Just call !"

"Ok."

Randy imediently got out his cell phone and dialed 911. He didn't like the idea of helping Stu, but if it was his chance to get his revenge he'd do it.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Hello, this is Randy, I'm on Old Oak Rd. , and I found this guy lying in the grass, his names Stu and if you don't get here soon, he'll bleed to death. "

"Ok thanks, I'm sending an ambulance right now."

He hung up.

"There you go, now TELL ME who the fuck killed Sid.

"Ok, it was this guy named Mickey, and another guy named Brandon."

"Mickey, I know that kid, he's in my film class, but which one killed Sid?"

"I'm not sure."

"Where's Brandon?"

"All I know is, he and Mickey share a dorm."

"Ok thanks, I guess."

"No problem, ehy are we cool now?"

"Uhh, no, you fucking tried to kill me a year ago."

"I told you that was Billy's fault."

"Ok , umm I'll see you later, this is too akward, tell your frien I"LL see him later."

"Sure."


	3. Mickey's Dorm

Randy was in his film clas right now. Trying not to be too conspicuous about knowing who thekiller is , he trys to have a little chat with Mickey.

"So uhh Mickey, if you pass this class, what will you be trying to film?" asked Randy

"Oh you know, what every average tennage guy wants, anything that is violent works for me. I have a question for you too Randy."

'Yeah, what's that?"

"If you had one chance to kill one person in your life, who would it be?"

"I wouldn't kill anybody Mickey."

"I'm sure you would, if you had the chance."

"What are you talking about ?"

"How about we continue out chat later?"

"When and where?"

"My dorm, 10:15 , alright ?"

"Umm sure"

Mickey waked out of the classroom. Randy knew something was up. He was going to end all of tis tonight. He was going to kill Mickey and Brandon.

Later that night

Knock Knock Knock! Randy arrived at Mickey's dorm.

"Hey what's up Randy?"

"Nothing, let's hurry up though, what was it that you were talking about earlier?"

"Ok Randy, you survived the Woodsburo murders, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you have to _kill _anybody to survive, you know like shoot or stab someone that was trying to kill you ?"

"No, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Would you have?"

"No."

"You're saying that if you had to kill the killer to live, you wouldn't?"

"Well maybe I would.."

"Exactly, I knew you had it in you."

"What are you talking about Mickey?"

"You'll find out later."

"No I need to find out right now!"

"Why is that?"

"Because I have stuff to do and people to see, I'm not going to wait, what was this chat about?"

Just then Brandon walked into the room. He was tall and blonde, and a little built. He had a very worried look on his face when he saw Randy.

"Hey Mickey, and uhh what's up Randy?" asked Brandon.

"You're Brandon?" asked Randy.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh ok, anyways, Mickey I have something very big to tell you, but Randy has to leave."

"Alight fine with me."

Randy left the dorm, knowing he couldn't do what he wanted right then and there, but he would get to it soon.

"So what happened now Brandon?" asked Mickey.

"Randy knows about the whole Sid thing doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I can tell, he's acting strange around me now."

"We have to do something about him."

"Randy is my pal, I can't just cut him off like that."

"Do you want to get caught Mickey, because I'm not going to jail."

"I'm not having anything to do with his death."

"Fine wth me."


	4. A little Walk Outside The Dorms

Randy couldn't fall asleep in his dorm. So he decided to take a walk. With all the murders and all, he took along his switch blade for extra safety.

"Brr, it's kind of chilly out here."

He was in the back of the college. Students weren't aloud to be outside at this time at night, but he knew he wouldn't get caught, they didn't have any cameras what-so-ever. Then he heard a rustle, and some footsteps.

"Who's there?" He acted as if he were actually afraid. Fear was what they wanted, if they knew you didn't fear them, they wouldn't care about coming after you.

More rustling.

"God, I hate this shit." He whispered to himself.

"Randy..." Someone whispered from the bush.

"Who is that?"

"Come here, I have something to show you."

Then he realized it was Sid's voice coming frm the bush. But it couldn't really be her, could it?

"Sid, is that you?"

"You know my voice when I talk to you, now come here."

Randy was actually freaked out now. He couldn't move his body, it was as if he wasn't even there.

"Why d d don't y you come o over here ?" Randy questioned

"If you want me to...

Then the ghostface reaviled himself. Randy smiled to himself when he saw him. He had his chance to kill Mickey, or Brandon. Whoever it was, would be okay with him. Randy just stood there with a big smile on his face.

"If I were you I'd start running geek."

"There's no point, you obviously want me dead, so come on."

Brandon knew this would be too easy, but he went for it.

"Your call."

Then Randy quickly took out his switch blade and stabbed the guy seven times. The killer fell to the ground, bleeding.

"I got you , you fucking fuker."

Randy knelt down to take off the killer's mask. When he ripped it off, he smiled in satisfaction. he killed one of the killer's the one he wasn't very fond of too. Now he just had to deal with Mickey, although Mickey was his friend, Randy could never forgive him, and would do anything to get his revenge.

He ran back to his dorm. Right when he got there, he made a call to the police.

"Hello, this is randy Meeks. Yes. I got one of the killers. The killer was trying to kill me, so I got him in self-defense. Ok. Thanks bye. "

"One down, one to go...

SORRY MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT, BUT THERE WILL BE A LOT MORE OF THEM !


	5. Heather's Death

It was very late.

Mickey just found out about the little mishap with Randy and Brandon.

He wasn't very pissed though because he knew he was going to have to kill Brandon anyway, so he could have the glory of killing the "killer".

Mickey knew what he had to do. And that was to kill Stu because he went against his word, Randy because he interfered with his plan, and Heather because she dumped him. Not many good reasons, but what else does a phycopathedic guy have to do?

"Randy, I know you're going through a tough time, but would you maybe want to go on a date with me tonight?" asked Heather.

"No thanks Heather, I'm very busy tonight."

"Oh yeah, well what could _you _possibly have to do with your life?"

"Get revenge."

"You're not talking about going after the other kill, are you?"

"Yeah, actually I am."

"You're standing me up, just to probably get killed?"

"No, I'm getting revenge on my girlfriends life that was taken."

"Well, if you do, I'm calling the police."

"Heather, don't fuck with me."

"I'll call them right now, if you want, you need help."

Heather started to pick up the phone.

That just pissed Randy off.

Randy took out his pocket knife and started stabbing Heather, multiple times.

"Randy, stop it, Oww!"

Heather grasped his shirt, starring in his blue eyes as she slowly died.

Then Randy saw what he had done.

"What the fuck, wh, what did I do! I'm...just like _them._ No, I can't be, that was a accident, I need to go get help."

Just then Mickey walked in the room.

"Ok Randy we need..."

Mickey saw Heather lying dead on the floor.

"Wow, I never knew you had it in you buddy, thanks though, I was actually going to kill her tomorrow." Mickey laughed.

"But I, I didn didn't mean to, I ju just..."

"It's ok Randy, I'l help you get this messed cleaned up. To tell you the truth, I was just on my way to kill you, but man you're one heck of a killer yourself."

"Umm..."

"Here, go get me a drink, I'll clean this up. Buy yourself one to, the machine is right by my dorm, I'll clean this up.

"Yeah, a drink."

Randy slowly dragged himself out of there. He was sick. He just wanted to die. How could he have killed Heather? Was he becoming what had killed Sidney? He couldn't think about it any longer. He'd get Mickey his drink, and act as mormal as he could, then when he had Mickey alone...

By the time Randy got back to the dorm, Mickey had cleaned it up. The body was gone. The blood was washed away.

"Whoa, uhh cool I guess." said Randy.

"Yeah, I know, I've had practice. But, we need to talk ok."

"I know, why did you kill Sid?"

"I'm sorry Randy, she was just taking over your life, I mean, you were totally whipped."

"But you tried to kill me too."

"That was Brandon, I told him not to kill you, I wanted you to come on our side and help us, but then you killed Brandon, so I was going to kill you."

"Ok, I get it, but why Heaher?"

"That bitch dumped me."  
"Oh."

"So are you going to help me kill a few more people, Randy?"

"I told you, I didn't mean to kill Heather."

"Hell, it sure looked like you meant it, and by the way if you don't help me, I can't let you go."

"Ok ok, I'll help you."

"That's the answer I wanted, cool."

"Yeah."

"Let's go kill my next, or our next victim!"

"And who will that be." Randy said unsteadily.

"Stu Mocker."


	6. Stu's Death FakeReal

Randy felt very bad about what he had done. Heather was a friend to him, a little annoying, but still. How could he agree to help Mickey on a murderous rampage? Mickey was involved with Sidney's death. Randy knew he had to fucking kill him before he took the life of another innocent victim. Although Stu wasn't that innocent, he said Billy made him do it all. If Stu was smart, he would have told the police.

11:00pm.

"Ok Randy, Stu just got out of the hospital, are you ready?" Asked Mickey.

"Yeah, I guess, what do you want me to do?"

"Ok first, do you want to be the killer, or the caller?"

Randy had a very good idea coming to his head.

"The killer of course."

"That's what I thought. Ok, put the costume on."

Randy quickly put the ghostmask costume on as Mickey was fumbling with the phone.

"Ok Randy, there he is, I'm goin to cal him, so get ready."

Randy ran all around the fence, to the other side of Stu where Mickey couldn't see him.

! RING RING !

"Hello?" Asked Stu.

"Hello Stu." the mysterious voice said.

"Ok, who is this?"

"Your killer."

Then the other line on Stu's cell phone rang.

"Uhh ok, can you hang on a minute, this is kind of funny, I have another call though."

Stu went on his other line.

"Hello?" He asked again.

"Stu, thank God. It's Randy. Listen, Mickey is going to try to kill you ok, I'm in the costume though, he's on the phone, so basically he wants me to kill you."

"So, the phone call is Mickey, and it's real?"

"Yes."

"And..you're planning on killing me?"

"No no..I'm going to pretend to kill you, I'll act like I plunged the knife into you, and you act as if it was real. Then when Mickey comes running over, I'll stab him for real."

"How do I know this isn't part of the plan?"

"Stu, I hate Mickey now, he got Sid killed!"

"Ok ok, so when are you going to do this?"

"Soon, and hang up now."

Stu switched to his other line, scared of what would happen next.

"So uhh, what do you want?"

"To see what your insides look like!"

"Is that the best you got, because my old frien Billy came up with that one."

"Oh that's right, you're the fuck who couldn't finish your job, you couldn't even kill Sidney Prescoot, or Randy Meeks!"

"You fucker!"

Then Randy jumped out of the bush. Stu made a fake yell, but it sounded real. Randy pretended to plundge the knife into Stu's chest. Stu fell to the ground, and "died".

Mickey came running out of the other bush.

"Holy shit Randy, that was fucking awesome!" Mickey yelled.

"Yeah, it was."

Then Randy picked up the knife and stabbed Mickey in his chest.

"What the fuck !"

"I'm sorry Mickey, you're the enemy."

Mickey quickly pulled out a needle from his pocket and injected Randy, having sleeping fluid inject into Randy's bloodstream.

"You fucker!" yelled Randy. Then he fell to the ground.

Stu just laid there, he wanted to act dead still.

Mickey wasn't bleeding so bad, he knew Randy would turn on him, so he came prepared. A bulletproof vest was under his jacket.

"Damn, Randy sure has some guts to turn on me. oh well, I'll give him a taste of his own medicine, and then we'll see who's the bigger man."

Then Stu sneezed.

"What the fuck?" yelld Mickey. "I thought you were dead Stu.

"No, he missed me, did you just kill Randy?"

"No, he's in a deep sleep, I'm going to beat the shit out of him when he wakes up."

"Umm ok, I'm going to pretend none of this ever happend..."

"Hell no you're not, you're a witness, and you have to die."

No Mickey please, I can help..."

Mickey took out his knife and plundged it into Stu's head, killing his instantly.

"Now all I have to do is get Randy up to my dorm without it looking so obvious."


	7. Mickey's defeat

MICKEY'S DORM

Randy woke up, and he was hurting all over. He could see, but it was very, very blurry. There was pain in his elbows, and he couldn't figure out why. After a few minutes of finally waking up, he saw why he was hurting. His arms were tied up and roped to the wall. The rope was hanging from a pole, making his hang there in the open. His legs were also tied up, so there was no way he could kick his way out. He tried screaming out for help, but no sound came. He moved his mouth around and found out his mouth had been taped shut. Then he heard a laugh.

"So Randy, you finally woke up? I thought I lost you there."

"Mmmummm."

"Oh I'm sorry I can't hear you, must be the fact that your mouth is taped shut!"

Mickey went over to Randy and ripped the tape off.

"Oww, that fucking hurt Mickey. What the fuck is this, let me down now!"

"I don't think so. You went against my word, YOU tried to kill me!"

"I wanted to save Stu, you're a maniac!"

Mickey laughed.

"Oh, you wanted to save Stu? Well he's dead. I ripped his brains out! Looks like you're out of luck, and friends."

"You sick basterd!"

Mickey got back up and took his knife.

"Too bad you're not the one who is going to put the killer down Randy, because no matter how hard you try, you always fail!"

Mickey took the knife and started cutting up Randy's arm. Blood started to ooze out.

"Oww, holy shit, Mickey stop!" yelled Randy.

"Man, shut the fuck up, someone will hear!"

"Help, help me!" Randy yelled. "Someone please help me!"

"Fine, your choice Randy, you can die the slow way, or the slower way."

"Listen Mickey, please let me go."

"You're joking, right?"

"Mickey, please."

Stay here, I have something to show you.

Mickey went to his closet and pulled out a very frightened looking Sidney.

"Holy shit, I, I thought sh-she was de-dead!"

"No, like you, all Brandon did was make a little cut to her throat, making it look like it was slit. Then he quickly gave her the sleep injection." laughed Mickey.

"You sick fuck, let her go!" Yelled Randy.

"Now Randy, I'm going to give you a choice. You can either watch me slowly kill your "secret" lover, Sidney, and then I slowly kill you, or I can have Sid watch your painful death, and then kill her. Your choice, what will it be?"

"Asshole!"

"Times running out Randy."

Randy stared int Sidney's eyes. She has been through so much in her life. He was surprised she got this far, and now it's his own fault she's going to die. He couldn't let her die, he would hate himself forever.\

"Kill me, do whatever the fuck you want with me, but I swear you better let Sid go, or else..." Randy said.

"Or else what?" Asked Mickey.

"I'll fucking kill you."

"That would be very hard, man you're all tied up at the moment. How about this, I'll make an easier choice for you. I can kill Sidney very quick, and let you go. Or I can slowly kill you, and let Sid go free. Now which is it?"

"Kill me, but please let her go, that's all I'm asking you."

"Fine, I thoguht you weren't such a wuss, but ok whatever."

Mickey threw Sid down to the ground. Then picked up his knife and slowly walked over to Randy.

"No! Leave him alone!" Screamed Sid.

She started to untie the rope that tied her hands together. Her bracelet was cutting it up.

"Now let's see, should I slowly cut you up and let you bleed a slow painful death, or should I just slit your throat?" Mickey laughed.

"I don't care, just get it over with." Randy almost cried.

Then Randy saw Sid out of the corner of his eye, she just got the rope off her hands.

"Let's make it aslow death, how about that?"

"Umm sure whatever." Randy laughed in his mind as Sid picked up Mickey's metal bat.

"Take this you fucker!" Sid screamed as she hit the bat right over Mickey's head, blood going everywhere.

Mickey died instantly. His brains were comign out of his head. Sidney quickly untied Randy, and then gave him a big hug.

"Oh my God, I'm so Sorry Sid, this is all my fault!" Randy cried.

"No, it's not, it's those sick fucks. Let's call the police."

"No wait, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I killed Heather."

"You what?"

"I don't know, I was very mad at the time , because I thought you were dead, and I stabbed her to death. Mickey helped me clean the mss up. I'm so sorry Sidney."

"Oh my God, Randy, you're one of them..."

"No, oh God no Sid, I love you, I'll even tell the police, please, I have one more thing to tell you.."

"What, now you're going to kill me?"

"No ! Sid, I love you."

Sid just sat there shocked. She just realized that her secret crush had liked her too.

"I love you too Randy."


End file.
